Come with me, habibi
by sammyneko
Summary: Cuatro estudiantes tienen la suerte de haber ganado una beca al extranjero... Ansían conocer la cultura de la ciudad de Karabia, en busca de nuevos conocimientos. Pero, ¿será tan solo la cultura de una ciudad con lo que se encontrarán? Miradas se cruzan y los lazos del amor nacen en sus corazones, llenos de la pasión que sólo lo árabe puede brindar…


**¡Hola! ^-^ ¿Qué tal? Bueno he aquí un nuevo fic. (Oh! Ya no me siento como una principiante *-*) Ñe, mentira aún lo soy :P Espero que les guste y eso ps! :D **

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Beca**

"El ajetreado Mundo Universitario"

Es así la única manera de describirlo. O por lo menos en momentos como éste lo es: cuando un gigantesco cúmulo de estudiantes se atropella entre sí para ver si su nombre está escrito en la tan consagrada "Lista de resultados"

–Con permiso… con permiso… –dijo una estudiante entre todo el ajetreo, mientras más de una mirada se desviaba hacia su enorme belleza.

Por otra parte, otro estudiante hacía lo mismo que su compañera. Aunque no de manera tan gentil…

–Dejen pasar… –comenzó, enfureciéndose progresivamente– ¡Demonios! ¿¡Acaso no pueden apartarse!?

Ante el estridente comentario, más de alguno, asustado por su tono de voz y también en parte por el color de su cabello (creyendo que se trataba de algún delincuente de pelo teñido), se alejó de inmediato. No sin antes dedicar una husmeadora mirada al autor de esas palabras.

–Tranquilízate, Kurosaki. Ya con tu color de cabello llamas mucho la atención…

– ¡Cállate, Ishida! ¿¡Y qué tiene que ver el color de mi cabello en todo esto!? –Hiso una pausa, mirando de manera fulminante a su acompañante– Además, la mayoría de los que están aquí lo hacen de fisgones –dijo desviando la vista hacia las personas acopladas a su alrededor–. Dudo mucho que las clases de Urahara-san tengan tanta popularidad…

– ¿Qué? No me agradan las personas que hablan a las espaldas de otros –interrumpió de pronto una cadenciosa voz.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver al dueño de esas palabras.

–Kyoraku-san.

Dijeron al unísono. El aludido se acercó a ellos, seguido por su secretaria Nanao.

– ¿Qué tal? –Prosiguió de manera alegre el hombre– ¿Es esa la lista de los ganadores de la beca? –Dijo apuntando hacia un panel de información en donde se podía distinguir una hoja color damasco.

–Sí –le contestó el joven de gafas–, estábamos a punto…

– ¡OW! ¡LO HICISTE, SADO-KUN! ¡ERES GENIAL! ¡LO HICISTE!

Todos, incluidos los anónimos fisgones, observaron a la dueña de ese estrepitoso grito de alegría.

Se trataba de Inoue Orihime: la chica más suspirada, anhelada e idolatrada de toda la facultad. Aunque claro, la aludida ni se enteraba de ello.

Al percatarse la última de la cantidad de ojos que la miraban algo asustados, una gotita de sudor y una sonrisa incómoda se deslumbró en su semblante.

Sus amigos, ya acostumbrados a sus exuberantes muestras de alegría, se acercaron a ella suspirando.

–Vaya, parece que Sado-kun ha quedado…

– ¿No es obvio? No es necesario que digas en voz alta lo que ya sabemos todos, Ishida.

– ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo intentaba entablar conversación! Aunque claro, alguien con tus modales no podría comprenderlo.

– ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué insinúas!?

–Lo evidente, Kurosaki.

–Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun… –interrumpió la muchacha, que había estado atenta a la conversación todo el tiempo– ¿Ya vieron? ¡Sado-kun quedó! –dijo elevando el brazo de su compañero.

–Eh, ya me di cuenta… –dijo indiferente el pelinaranjo.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Inoue-san? ¿Calificaste? –preguntó amablemente Ishida.

–Esto… –la muchacha se acercó a ver más de cerca la lista de resultados, leyó y luego ladeo la cabeza. Sujetándose la barbilla con el índice– Pues sí.

Ante la respuesta tan despreocupada de la joven, el muchacho no pudo más que sonreír nerviosamente, con una expresión aturdida. –_Recién lo ha notado…_–Pensó para sí, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca.

–Felicitaciones –dijo Kyoraku, que se había acercado también a ver la lista de resultados.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Rector-san! –respondió la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa.

–Hm, gracias –se limitó por su parte el moreno.

–Los felicito. Inoue-san, Sado-kun –siguió Ishida.

–Muchas gracias, Ishida-kun –le respondió ella, juntando las manos de manera anhelante, sin poder aguantar más su alegría–. ¿Sabes? En el fondo estoy muy ansiosa de saber que comidas nuevas probaré en Karabia*. ¡Quizás pueda sacar nuevas ideas para mis platillos!

–E-Eh… Quizás…

El semblante del joven se tornó algo mareado al imaginarse la clase de platillos que podría llegar a inventar su amiga.

Luego de un momento, volteó la mirada hacia su pelinaranjo acompañante y su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

– ¿Y tú, Kurosaki? –El aludido lo miro con aire de confusión– ¿No piensas felicitar a tus amigos acaso?

– ¿Hm? Oh, claro –sus marrones ojos se posaron en los grises de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara–. Felicitaciones, Inoue –al segundo cortó el trance de la mujer, mirando a su otro amigo–. Chad, te felicito.

El último le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Pero qué clase de felicitación es esa? –Continuó el de gafas– ¿A eso llamas estar feliz por ellos?

– ¡Cállate! ¡Yo sabré como felicito a las personas!

–Deberías mostrar más cortesía con Inoue-san y Sado-kun ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Y así continúo la pelea.

Mientras tanto, el rector observaba pensativo el tan acudido papel. Releyendo cada línea, especialmente la última:

_Profesor en jefe: Urahara Kisuke._

– ¿Kisuke…? –murmuró.

– ¿Dijo algo, Rector-san? –preguntó de manera dulce Orihime.

El aludo se incorporó un poco, evitando la vista de la muchacha.

–No –Dijo algo serio. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a su semblante de costumbre–. ¿A dónde mencionaste que irán este año?

–A Karabia, señor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de rector y secretaria. La última se acomodó las gafas mientras una sombra comenzó a cubrir los ojos del hombre.

– ¿Sucede algo? –siguió inocente Orihime, después de un extraño silencio.

–No es nada… –Kyoraku le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su secretaria, fue la señal de que tenían que marcharse de inmediato. Y, dirigiéndose a Orihime, continuó–: Felicitaciones otra vez –tomó por los hombros a la muchacha, sonriéndole cortésmente.

–G-gracias –le respondió un poco incómoda por el gesto.

Y seguido por su secretaria, comenzó la marcha hacia su oficina.

Pero antes, decidió terminar de una buena vez con la pelea que aún llevaban los jóvenes amigos:

–Por cierto… Ichigo-kun, Ishida-kun –dijo deteniéndose de pronto y sin voltear hacia atrás. Los aludidos detuvieron sus insultos mutuos y observaron a su autoridad–. Les aconsejo que ustedes también le echen un vistazo a la lista ésa…

Y se fue sin más.

Todo su enojo infantil se desvaneció de pronto para remplazarlo la sorpresa y confusión por lo dicho por el rector. Ambos siguieron su consejo y se acercaron al panel de información:

_Lista de calificados:_

_**1) Ishida Uryu**_

_2) Inoue Orihime_

_3) Sado Yasutora_

_**4) Kurosaki Ichigo**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kyoraku caminaba junto con Nanao. A paso rápido, en el fondo un poco nerviosos.

Llegaron a la oficina de él y lo primero que atinó a hacer el hombre fue tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con la secretaria del profesor Urahara.

Oprimió el marcado rápido y después de algunos segundos comenzó el molesto pitido de espera. Mientras el sonido seguía, le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la mujer que yacía cerca de él: se encontraba nerviosa, aferrándose al libro que siempre traía consigo y corriéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Él le dedicó una mirada de serenidad, la cual apenas duró unos segundos.

La secretaria había respondido.

–Oficina del profesor Urahara, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

– ¿Se encuentra Urahara? Necesito hablar con él.

–Lo siento, el profesor me ha dado órdenes de que nadie le moleste. Está muy ocupado con lo del viaje de este año…

–Soy el rector –desde la otra línea podían oírse sonidos de confusión.

–Discúlpeme, Rector-dono. Hablaré con el profesor de inmediato.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los cuales Nanao aprovechó.

– ¿Qué te dice?

–Nada. Creo que ha ido a buscar a Urahara…

– ¿Rector? –estaban a la línea otra vez, Kyoraku se dirigió al teléfono.

– ¿Sí?

–El profesor me ha dicho que no desea que nadie lo interrumpa, ni si quiera usted.

– ¡Pero-! –y antes de que pudiera terminar, la llamada se cortó.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Treinta segundos más tarde, Kyoraku y Nanao volvían a caminar a paso rápido. Ésta vez con rumbo a la oficina del tal Urahara.

Nanao le iba a la siga al rector. Nunca había estado en la oficina del profesor y tan sólo lo había visto un par de veces. Aunque sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre. Le estaba profundamente agradecida y en el fondo le tenía un poco de compasión… él no había tenido tanta suerte como ella y su…

–Ya estamos aquí.

La mujer levantó la vista y se encontró con una puerta sin ninguna inscripción que dijera a quien pertenecía la oficina en su interior. Si no fuera porque Kyoraku conocía la universidad como la palma de su mano, no hubieran llegado jamás.

No tocaron la puerta, pese a que ella estaba a punto de hacerlo. Kyoraku se le adelantó y abrió la abrió de un empujón.

Al instante apareció un hombre cargando un montón de papeles en las manos. Era alto y moreno, de gafas negras y buen porte.

–Rector-dono, Nanao-dono. –Dijo sorprendido.

– ¿Qué tal, Tessai? –lo saludó Kyoraku. Mientras doblaba a la derecha de un pasillo, sin dejar que nadie le impidiera el paso.

Nanao comenzó a avanzar más despacio, intimidándose por la situación. Decidió esperar al rector allí mismo, tenía el presentimiento de que el profesor y su jefe tenían cosas privadas que tratar. Y así, se quedó en compañía del tal Tessai.

–Hola… –le dijo al hombre– Disculpe, ¿cuál era su nombre?

–Puede llamarme Tessai.

– ¿Y usted es…?

–El secretario del profesor Urahara.

La sorpresa no se hiso de esperar. Y a eso se le sumaba la incomodidad de todo esto.

Tessai, al notar lo último, le ofreció asiento a la dama y se dispuso a ir a buscarle un vaso de agua. Pese a la modestia de la mujer y a sus "No se moleste".

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto, Kyoraku avanzaba por esos pasillos nostálgicos de sus días de profesor. Pese a haber salido el mismo año de la universidad con Urahara, el último siempre había sido muy modesto al momento de ascender.

Vio a los costados pequeñas oficinas atestadas de documentos y a uno que otro revisándolos, en su mayoría estudiantes que buscaban documentación para sus proyectos.

Llegó al final del pasillo y pudo vislumbrar una puerta de madera, corriente, sin nada de especial, casi camuflada. La única diferencia de las demás, era que no se podía ver nada del interior, solo una silueta borrosa por los cristales con relieve. Una silueta inconfundible.

Sin ni si quiera tener la molestia de tocar, giró la manilla y entró de inmediato. Sobresaltando al hombre que se hallaba sentado en una cómoda silla giratoria, de espaldas a la puerta y con unos papeles en la mano, los cuales volaron de paso.

– ¡Kyoraku-san! –dijo sorprendido un tipo rubio y de ojos grises.

– ¿Tan ocupado estás que ni si quiera yo puedo interrumpirte, Urahara?

Lo último lo dijo de manera amable. Pese a que había venido a decirle algo de suma importancia, para Kyoraku era inevitable sonar relajado. La seriedad no se le daba y en eso tenía un fiel compañero: Urahara Kisuke.

–Bueno, es que con los trámites de las becas y todo eso…

–Es precisamente de eso de lo que te he venido a hablar.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

–Me lo suponía.

–Y yo que lo supondrías –dijo al paso que se acomodaba en una silla, frente al escritorio–. ¿Sabes cuál es el destino de este año?

–Por supuesto –le respondió algo escéptico–. Estuve presente cuando se decidió el lugar.

–Y sin embargo no pusiste ninguna objeción –el rubio desvió la mirada, Kyoraku lo estaba desarmando–. Podrías haberlo hecho. Tú eras el de la última palabra, te elegí para que lo fueras, para que situaciones como esta no se dieran.

Hubo un largo silencio.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Urahara? –sentenció el castaño.

Los ojos grises se elevaron, llenos de cansancio.

–Nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Y con eso ya había ganado la discusión, atacando al punto más débil del rector.

El último solo suspiró antes de marcharse, sin decir nada más.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rector y secretaria marchaban, ésta vez a paso lento, de vuelta a la oficina que les correspondía. Nanao había notado que Kyoraku no había logrado nada: ni evitar cualquier catástrofe, ni enterarse de lo que el profesor Urahara se tramaba. No podían estar más hundidos en el pozo de la incertidumbre. Solo quedaba esperar.

Llegaron a la oficina y ambos entraron, en silencio. No merodeaba nadie en los pasillos, todos estaban preocupados de los últimos trámites de la gran beca anual de viaje al extranjero.

Kyoraku cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Nanao. Su semblante era serio, sin duda que lo del día de hoy había revivido recuerdos de un pasado ya bastante distante…

– ¿Qué sucede, Nanao-chan? –le dijo de manera cariñosa, acercándosele por la espalda.

La tristeza en los ojos con que lo observó respondió a su pregunta. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreírle con dulzura, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla por los hombros.

–Tranquila, Nanao-chan…

–Habib*…

Musitó antes de entregarse a las lágrimas, aferrándose a la camisa de su esposo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

***~*~*Enciclopedia Árabe*~*~***

**(Esto ya está muy trillado ._. ¡Pero bueno! ^-^)**

***Karabia: Combinación de Karakura y Arabia (o.O). Bueno, quiero que este fic tenga al aire Árabe que necesita cualquier fic (¿?) He investigado sobre las costumbres árabes y son diferentes dependiendo de la zona. Como no me decidí por ninguna, pues inventé esto de Karabia y mesclé las que más me llamaron la atención. **

***Habib: "Cariño" en masculino. En femenino es "habibi".**

***~Fin~***

* * *

**Notas: ¡Lo terminé! :DD Ya en los próximos capítulos habrá más romance y todo eso… Estoy muy emocionada de escribir este fic :'D he estado leyendo sobre la cultura árabe para no llegar y escribir lo primero que se me ocurra: la comida, los matrimonios, la danza, las palabras, los gestos diarios… Incluso le tengo una canción a cada pareja. Pero todo eso vendrá en los próximos capítulos ;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado & gracias por leer :D **


End file.
